This relates to multi-view displays and to graphics processing for generating images for multi-view displays.
Steroscopic rendering and 3D stereo displays are quickly going mainstream. The natural extension is autostereoscopic multi-view displays using parallax barriers or lenticular lenses to accommodate many simultaneous viewers without the need for active or passive glasses. Since these displays, for the foreseeable future, will support only a rather limited number of views, there is a large need for high-quality interperspective antialiasing.